Sunbae, Please Notice Me
by the-dancing-petals
Summary: Suho berpikir, mungkin Lay benar-benar sudah tidak waras. Semacam psikopat yang baru saja kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa. Entah sebenarnya dia itu bodoh atau polos—atau justru keduanya, ia tidak tahu./ "Galak dan ketus. Tipe yang agresif," Lay tersenyum, "dengan sifat sunbae yang seperti itu... sunbae pasti ganas juga kan di atas ranjang?"/ Sinting sih iya. [Sulay-Suho/Lay] twoshot.


**Sunbae, Please Notice Me!**

.

.

**Disclaimer:** saya hanya pinjam nama karakter, no profits taken.  
**Genre(s):** Romance. Comedy/Humor(perhaps).'lil bit drama.  
**Pair:** Suho/Lay

* * *

**_._**

.

_Suho belajar, bahwa berbuat kebaikan itu tak selamanya membuahkan hasil yang baik juga._

_._

_._

_Sedangkan Lay menyadari, bahwa di dunia ini tidak benar-benar ada pangeran impian yang sering ia temukan di buku dongengnya. _

* * *

_._

**Warning:**

boyslove. menye-menye. beberapa bahasa non-baku. klise. nyerempet mature. typos! etc.

**Two-shot!**

**[1/2]**

_._

_.._

_..._

Dengan satu tangan terselip dalam saku celana seragamnya, Suho berjalan tenang menuju area klub renang sekolah yang terletak di ujung gedung. Ditemani dengan tiupan angin musim gugur yang menerpa tiap helai rambutnya, udara sore yang memanjakan penciuman, serta sketsa lembayung senja yang menggantung di angkasa.

Kini Suho telah duduk di bangku kelas tiga.

Terhitung dua tahun sudah ia bergabung dengan klub renang kesayangannya itu. Sederet prestasinya mengharumkan nama sekolah di berbagai ajang lomba perenang professional telah berhasil mengantarkannya menduduki pangkat tertinggi disana—_Sang Ketua klub renang sekolah_.

Begitu sampai, Suho bergegas mendorong daun pintu klub dan menyelipkan beban tubuhnya ke dalam. Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, jadi wajar saja kalau ruang klub saat ini tampak begitu lenggang dan sepi. Sementara pertemuan anggota klub memang hanya diadakan seminggu sekali, yaitu pada hari Senin. Selain itu, Suho yakin, para anggotanya pasti tengah sibuk bersiap-siap dengan acara kencan mereka atau semacamnya. Ini malam minggu, ingat?

Suho meletakkan tas punggungnya ke salah satu sisi ruangan, dan berbalik untuk memejamkan mata.

Ia menyukai suara gemeriak air di kolam yang selalu berhasil membuatnya rileks. Membayangkan hamparan biru airnya yang menenangkan. _Sempurna_.

Dan ketika ia membuka mata, perhatiannya langsung teralihkan pada sesuatu yang terlihat menyembul di ujung kolam.

Keningnya berkerut, bingung.

Menuruti naluri penasarannya, Suho dengan cekatan membawa kaki-kakinya mendekat untuk memastikan sesuatu apa itu. Seperti tumpukan sampah—namun Suho cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala. _Mana mungkin?_ Ia selalu memastikan kebersihan klub renang bimbingannya selalu terjaga dengan baik.

Kemudian ia melangkah lebih dekat lagi. Dari jarak ini ia bisa menangkap seonggok baju mengambang di permukaan air, helai-helai rambut di bagian ujungnya yang lain, tangan, kaki, _dan…_

.

Bukankah itu terlihat seperti… ..._Seperti sesuatu_.

Yeah, sesuatu seperti…

.

_Seperti…_

_._

Seperti sesosok manu—_**MANUSIA?!**_

_._

"Oh, _Shit!_"

Dengan gerakan kilat Suho membuka atasan kemeja seragamnya dan melompat menuju kolam renang. _Seseorang tenggelam, Demi Tuhan_!

Ia berenang cepat dan mengulurkan satu lengannya untuk mendekap tubuh itu. Membawanya berenang ke tepian dan mengangkatnya ke permukaan.

Suho segera membaringkan tubuh lemas lelaki itu dengan posisi terlentang. Ia memposisikan diri dengan berlutut di samping kepala sang pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Suho menarik napas dalam-dalam agar _volume_ tidalnya terpenuhi. Dengan gerakan penuh pengalaman, ia menjepit lubang hidung si pemuda dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

Tak menyia-nyiakan waktu, Suho membungkam mulut pemuda itu dengan bibirnya, memastikan bibirnya benar-benar menutupi keseluruhan bibir pucatnya untuk meminimalisir kebocoran. Ia memberikan nafas buatannya dengan pelan namun pasti, tak terlalu keras dan banyak karena khawatir ia dapat melukai paru-paru pemuda itu.

Ia melakukannya berulang kali, dan menyadari dada lelaki itu kini perlahan mulai terlihat mengembang. Suho melakukannya dalam tempo 12-15 kali per menit sampai akhirnya pemuda itu menarik napas panjang yang sedikit tersendat-sendat. Perlahan demi perlahan kelopak matanya membuka. Berkedip. Lalu berkedip lagi. Menampakkan sepasang bola mata cokelat indah yang—

.

"_Pangeranku…"_

_._

Suho bersumpah ia mendengar pemuda ini menggumamkan kalimat itu tepat di bibirnya. Ia cepat-cepat melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari pemuda itu. Tersenyum canggung.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saj—"

"—_Kau_," Pemuda itu memotongnya. Ia menatap Suho dengan—_apakah ini hanya ilusinya semata atau buka_n—tapi bola mata itu kini terlihat berbinar-binar. Memancarkan sesuatu yang sulit diartikan. _Menyimpan sesuatu yang lain_.

Suho menelan ludah. Perasaannya tidak enak, sungguh. Ia mencoba menjauh dari pemuda itu namun anehnya, untuk seseorang yang baru saja tenggelam, genggaman tangan pemuda itu kuat sekali. "Kau…" Sekali lagi pemuda itu menggumam, tersenyum lebar. _Terlalu lebar_.

"Kau pangeranku kan?"

"A-apa?"

"Iya, kau pangeranku," ia mengulang dengan yakin. Kini pemuda itu beralih ke posisi duduk, masih dengan mengenggam—_mencengkram_ tangan Suho, "Kau sudah menciumku—"

"—Aku tidak menciummu!" Suho mengelak, namun pemuda itu mengabaikannya.

"—Seperti seornag pangeran yang membangunkan putri tidur dengan ciuman ajaibnya," lanjutnya, lalu menghela napas bahagia, "Kau benar-benar pangeranku."

Suho melebarkan mata. _Dafuq_. "Aku hanya memberimu nafas buatan!"

"Sama saja!" Pemuda itu ikut-ikutan keras kepala. Senyum mengerikan masih terpoles di bibir pucatnya. "Kau sudah menyentuh bibirku—"

"Aku hanya mencoba menolongmu!" Suho mendecak, kesal. "Setidaknya berterima kasihlah padaku. Bukan bicara hal yang tidak-tidak begitu,"

"Tapi kau—"

"**Cukup**!" Suho memotong sebelum pemuda itu sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia berdiri gusar, tak peduli dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang topless dan basah. Juga tak menyadari rona merah muncul di wajah lelaki itu karenanya. "Cukup, oke? Aku tak peduli kau mau berterima kasih padaku atau tidak—_terserah_! Anggap saja ini tak pernah terjadi—"

"Tapi pangeran—"

"Dan aku bukan pangeranmu, _Demi Tuhan_!" Suho membentak, mulai hilang kesabaran. "Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan menggelikan seperti itu. Kau… _kau menyebalkan..._"

Ia membuang napas keras-keras dan mulai berjalan ke tempat tas punggungnya berada. Suho melangkah cepat-cepat menuju pintu keluar klub. Tak lupa untuk memastikan membanting daun pintu dibelakangnya. Menghiraukan segala panggilan lelaki aneh itu yang menyuruhnya berhenti.

.

_Oh Tuhan._

.

Setidaknya, hari ini adalah hari yang _masih normal_ untuknya.

.

Yeah, hari yang normal.

.

.

_...untuk yang terakhir kalinya_.

* * *

.

**Fisika**. Mata pelajaran yang disukai, sekaligus dibencinya disaat bersamaan. Suho menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela kelas yang terletak tepat disampingnya, mengalihkan fokusnya barang sejenak dari deretan rumus yang ditulis gurunya di depan. Dengan telapak tangan menyangga dagu, ia perhatikan tiap-tiap detail pemandangan indah sekolah yang dapat tertangkap matanya.

.

_Pohon-pohon kecokelatan yang menjulang tinggi-tinggi, daun-daun cokelat yang berguguran di tanah, lelaki bermata cokelat yang_—

.

**Sebentar.**

.

_—_dia bilang apa tadi?_—_

_._

…_lelaki bermata cokelat yang_—

Suho memekik, "**KAU**?!"

"_Huussssssst!_"

Suho menoleh untuk disambut langsung dengan tatapan tajam teman-teman sekelasnya dan tatapan membunuh sang guru di depan. Ia menoleh sekali lagi ke arah jendela, tapi **nihil**. Lelaki bermata cokelat itu tak ada dimanapun juga.

Ia menelan ludah lalu tersenyum gugup. Menggumamkan maaf beberapa kali, dan menghela napas lega begitu pusat perhatian seisi kelas kembali teralihkan darinya.

.

"Psst, _Sunbae_!"

Sepertinya ia kenal dengan suara ini. Ini kan suara… _Tidak, tidak Suho. Kau pasti salah dengar. _

"Psssst, _Sunbaeee_!"

_Abaikan, Suho. **Abaikan**_**.**

**.**

"Pangeranku…"

.

Suho membeku.

Takut-takut ia menolehkan kepala. Perlahan demi perlahan. _Semoga tidak. Semoga tidak. Semoga_—

"Hehe, halo pangeranku~"

—_tidak salah_. Suho merasa nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan ketika ia menemukan wajah lelaki bermata cokelat itu menempel rapat pada permukaan kaca jendela, tersenyum lebar penuh arti.

Suho menatap _horror,_ berbisik, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Pemuda itu masih tersenyum. Dan Suho baru menyadari ada cekungan mungil terlihat di pipi kanannya. _Manis—_

_._

—**He?** Dia bilang apa barusan?

.

"Aku sedang mengamati _sunbae_ tentu saja," Lelaki itu menjawab percaya diri, balas berbisik, "Ternyata _sunbae_ keren juga kalau sedang belajar," ia terkikik.

Suho memutar mata dan mendesis, "Dasar kurang kerjaan. Pergi sana!"

"Tidak mau,"

_Dasar kepala batu._

"Memangnya kau tidak ada kelas sekarang?" Suho mengamati seragam pemuda itu dari atas ke bawah, "Kau anak kelas dua kan? Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang sebelum komite kedisiplinan memergokimu disini,"

"Awwww, aku tidak menyangka sunbae ternyata perhatian sekali padaku!" Lelaki itu memekik kegirangan. Ia tersenyum lebar menatap Suho, "Oke, kalau _sunbae_ bilang begitu, aku akan pergi—"

'_Ya, pergilah dan jangan pernah kembali_,'—tambah Suho dalam hati.

"..Oh dan _sunbae_—panggil aku Lay."

"Siapa yang nanya?"

Mengabaikannya, sekali lagi Lay tersenyum, lesung pipitnya muncul lagi. "Aku berjanji akan berusaha mengenalmu lebih dalam lagi, Suho _sunbae,_" Lay mengultimatum sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata, sebelum akhirnya ia membawa tubuhnya menjauh dari pandangan.

Suho masih menatap ke arah jendela dengan rahang ternganga. Darimana lelaki aneh itu tahu namanya? Dan apa maksudnya dengan '_mengenalmu lebih dalam lagi_'?

"ARGH! DASAR ORANG GILAAA!"

.

—dan sedetik kemudian, sebuah penghapus papan tulis pun mendarat tepat di dahinya.

.

* * *

.

"Selamat pagi, pangeranku~"

**Damn**. Suho baru saja akan memasuki gerbang sekolah keesokan paginya ketika ia menemukan—lagi-lagi—sosok lelaki bermata cokelat berdiri di depan gerbang.

Suho mengerutkan kening. Sebenarnya ini bocah kenapa? Apa kepalanya terbentur dasar kolam saat ia tenggelam? Atau mungkin ada sel otaknya yang tertinggal di kolam renang?

Dan apa-apaan itu tadi? Bukankah ia sudah bilang untuk tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan menggelikan itu lagi? _Dasar sinting._

Suho menghela nafas, berjalan terburu melewati gerbang. _Sudah, abaikan saja_.

"Sunbae—"

.

_Lebih cepat, Suho. Jangan hiraukan, jangan hiraukan—_

_._

"Kok sunbae diem sih?"

.

_Abaikan. Abaikan._

_._

"Sunbae ternyata orangnya dingin ya?"

.

_Abaikan saja. Ya, abaikan_.

.

"Cowok dingin…"

.

_Ya kan? Diamkan saja maka dia akan segera per—_

_._

"Sunbae memang tipeku banget!"

.

Suho merasakan kelopak matanya berkedut-kedut kesal. Ia berhenti tiba-tiba. Membuat Lay yang mengikutinya dari belakang membentur punggungnya lumayan keras.

Ia berbalik. Menatap tajam Lay yang malah tersenyum-senyum sendiri, "Dengar ya… orang sinting. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku. Tapi please, hentikan kelakuan anehmu itu. Kalau kau tidak menghentikannya sekarang juga, aku tidak akan segan-segan menyeretmu ke rumah sakit jiwa."

Persetan dengan kata-katanya yang kasar. Suho malah bersyukur kalau Lay sakit hati dan berubah membencinya. _Yeah_. Benar. Dengan begitu, Lay pasti akan menjauh—

"Iiih, sunbae keren banget sih!"

_What the…_ "Hah?"

"Galak dan ketus. Aku suka sekali dengan tipe seme agresif seperti itu," Lay tersenyum misterius. Ia mengedip jahil, "Dan aku yakin, dengan sifat sunbae yang seperti itu... sunbae pasti ganas juga kan di atas ranjang?"

Sinting.

Orang ini benar-benar sinting.

.

* * *

.

Suho berbalik dengan sebuah plastik _sandwich_ dan sekaleng_ cola_ di tangan. Ia akan berjalan menuju ke tempat duduknya biasa di sudut kantin kalau saja ia tidak ingat sesuatu. Atau lebih tepatnya, _seseorang_.

Lay.

Pemuda itu pasti akan menganggunya lagi. Dan ia pasti dengan mudah menemukannya disini. Tidak, Suho tidak mau hal itu terjadi. _Mood-_nya benar-benar sudah hancur sejak tadi pagi.

Dengan sedikit tergesa ia membawa tubuhnya keluar kantin menuju tangga yang mengarah ke atap sekolah. Berkali-kali ia harus menoleh ke belakang, memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang mengikutinya kesini—terutama Lay.

Suho mendorong pintu _rooftop_ sekolah dan menyelipkan tubuhnya ke dalam. Ia tersenyum lega, ketika angin musim gugur langsung mendesir mengenai permukaan kulitnya. Suho mengambil tempat di dekat _railing_, menyandarkan punggung pada tembok di belakangnya.

Ia membuka bungkus plastik sandwichnya, bersiap untuk menyantap makan siangnya. Ia membuka kaleng cola-nya ketika ia telah sampai pada gigitan kelima, kemudian meneguk isinya. Cairan dingin bersoda itu baru sampai di tengah-tengah kerongkongannya ketika—

"Halo _sunbae~_"

**Srooot! ** "_Ohok, ohok_!" Suho terbatuk-batuk. Ia menolehkan kepala cepat-cepat dan membulatkan mata. _Ya Tuhanku_. Bagaimana bisa…

"Lay…" gumamnya, tidak percaya.

"Ha, _sunbae_ ingat namaku!" Lay terkikik senang.

Suho masih berusaha menormalkan deru nafasnya yang memburu, "Darimana kau tahu aku ada disini?"

"Mudah saja. Semacam insting," Lay menjawab enteng. Ia tersenyum menerawang, "Atau mungkin kita memang sudah ada ikatan batin?"

Suho bergidik.

"Oh ya. Aku membawakan sesuatu untuk sunbae!"

"Apa?" Suho bertanya malas.

"Bekal untuk sunbae!" ujar Lay sembari menarik sesuatu yang terlihat seperti bento dari tas yang dibawanya, kemudian meletakkannya di atas pangkuan Suho, tersenyum. "Aku dengar sunbae suka sekali makan sushi, jadi aku membuatkannya untukmu."

Suho membuka isi bento itu dengan hati-hati, dan ia harus menahan air liurnya untuk tak menetes ketika matanya menangkap potongan-potongan sushi di dalamnya ditata dengan begitu rapi dan tampak begitu lezat menggugah selera. Ia menjumput sumpit yang diletakkan dibagian tepinya dan berniat untuk mengambil salah satunya ketika tiba-tiba sesuatu menghentikannya. Ia mendongak menatap Lay, sorotnya penuh kecurigaan.

"Tenang saja, sunbae. Aku tidak memasukkan apapun ke dalam situ kok," Lay tersenyum menenangkan.

Suho balas tersenyum tanpa sadar. Ia memasukkan sushi nan lezat itu ke dalam mulutnya, ketika kemudian ia mendengar Lay berbicara—

.

"…Setidaknya belum,"

.

* * *

.

Suho mengangkat tubuhnya dari kolam dan duduk di tepian kolam. Berenang selama kurang lebih dua jam, ternyata cukup melelahkan juga. Tapi toh, ia benar-benar butuh _refreshing_. Disinilah ia selalu menemukan ketenangan. Dan berenang selalu berhasil memberikannya perasaan tenang.

Ia bangkit begitu dirasa tubuhnya telah sedikit mengering. Suho menyambar handuk dan tasnya yang ia letakkan di tepi kolam dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk berbilas dan berganti baju.

Setelah beberapa menit ia keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang melilit sekitar bagian pinggang, sementara tetes-tetes air masih tampak segar mengaliri tubuh bagian atasnya yang tak tertutup apapun. Suho berjalan ke bangku dekat kamar mandi yang berhimpitan dengan deretan loker, berniat untuk mengambil kemeja gantinya dari dalam tas ketika ia menyadari ia mendapat sebuah pesan singkat dari nomor tak dikenal.

.

**From**: unknown.  
_14:55_  
Sunbae ternyata seksi sekali :3

.

Suho menelan ludah banyak-banyak. Keringat dingin menetes dari dahinya. Ia menoleh kesana kemari—tidak. Tidak ada siapapun. Tidak mungkin kan jika itu…

.

**From**: unknown.  
_14:57_  
Sunbae kenapa tengak-tengok begitu? Mencariku ya? Fufufu~

.

_Kurang ajar._

Ia mendesis dan memilih untuk menghapus sms tadi. Belum sempat ia meletakkan smartphone-nya kembali ke dalam tas, benda itu bergetar lagi.

.

**From**: unknown.  
_15:00_  
Kenapa smsku dihapus sih, sunbae?

.

_Brengsek_. Darimana ia tahu? Suho menjambak rambutnya yang masih basah dengan kedua tangan dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

"ARGH! LAMA-LAMA AKU BISA GILAAA!"

.

**Drrrt.** Sekali lagi ponselnya bergetar. Dan ingin rasanya Suho menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok berulang kali ketika ia melihat isi sms itu—

.

**From**: unknown.  
_15:03_  
Sunbaeee… awas nanti handuknya lepas :3

* * *

.

Bel pulang sekolah.

Suho menoleh ke kiri dan kanan—memastikan bahwa tidak ada kehadiran Lay disekitarnya, tingkahnya mirip dengan seorang _criminal_ yang kini sedang diawasi oleh anggota FBI dan semacamnya.

Ia menghela napas lega ketika ia tidak melihat sosok Lay dalam pandangan, Suho berjalan cepat, sedikit berlari kalau-kalau Lay mengikuti.

Pura-pura masuk lapangan basket, kemudian masuk ke ruang alat perlengkapan olahraga untuk menemukan sebuah pintu yang menjadi jalan rahasia menuju gerbang belakang—

SIP! Suho betul-betul jenius.

.

**Kim-jenius-Suho**.

.

_Eh_, bukan bukan. **Kim-sangatjenius-Suho**.

_Perfect_.

.

Suho mempercepat langkah kakinya. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi gerbang belakang akan ia raih—

Sedikit lagiiiii—

—daaan—

_Berhasil!_

Tanpa ketahuan.

Tanpa siapa-siapa.

_Tanpa ada Lay disekitarnya_...

Suho ingin sekali bersorak seraya _break dance_ di jalan kalau ia tidak ingat tempat dan _image_-nya.

Ia berjalan ke rumah masih dengan sikap siaga. Berusaha menyembunyikan tubuhnya di tiap-tiap tempat yang memungkinkan. Dibalik gang, dibalik tiang listrik, dibalik tempat surat, bahkan dibalik tong sampah.

Fuuh~

Lay tak terdeksi kehadirannya sejauh mata memandang. Suho aman!

Suho tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berlari ketika rumahnya telah tertangkap jangkauan pandangnya. Ia segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan membanting pintu dengan keras sebelum menguncinya rapat-rapat. Berlari ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai atas, mengabaikan teriakan ibunya yang keheranan dengan sikap anehnya.

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Suho merasakan ponselnya bergetar di dalam saku—ia segera meraih smartphone miliknya dan melihat ada pemberitahuan sms baru di layar.

.

**From**: unknown.  
_16:05_  
Sunbae tadi larinya cepat sekali. Benar-benar mirip seorang pangeran sejati.

.

"Jangan pedulikan, Suho. Jangan pedulikan."

.

_Drrt._

_._

**From:** unknown**.  
**_16:08_  
Aku bisa melihatmu dari sini lho sunbae~ Kau terlihat imut sekali ketika sedang berbaring begitu :3

.

Suho terlonjak dari tempat tidur, buru-buru menutup jendela kamar dan gordennya rapat-rapat. Ia mundur perlahan, sedikit ketakutan. Ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar lagi, sms baru.

.

**From**: unknown.  
_16:10_  
Yah, jendelanya ditutup TT_TT sunbae ingin tidur ya? Baiklah, selamat istirahat sunbae. Mimpiin aku ya~

.

_Dafuq._

* * *

.

**From:** unknown.  
_06:01_  
Selamat pagi, sunbae :D

.

**From:** unknown.  
_06:15_  
Sunbae mau mandi ya? Jangan lupa kunci pintunya :3

.

**From:** unknown.  
_06:30_  
Waw, sunbae memang selalu terlihat seksi setiap habis mandi.

.

**From:** unknown.  
_06:33_  
Sunbae, tali sepatunya belum ditali. Awas nanti jatuh :3

.

**From:** unknown.  
_07:03_  
Aku dengar sunbae hari ini ada ulangan ya? Fighting! Aku tahu sunbae pasti bisa :D

.

**From:** unknown.  
_09:31_  
Sunbae, aku bawakan kau sushi lagi lho.

.

**From:** orang sinting.  
_09:47_  
Sunbae, kenapa meninggalkanku? TT_TT

.

**From:** orang sinting.  
_13:16_  
Sunbae, awas jatuh. Jangan lari-lari begitu.

.

**From:** orang sinting.  
_13:18_  
Sunbae, awas di depanmu ada tiang listrik.

.

**From:** orang sinting.  
_13:20_  
Aku sudah bilang kalau di depan sunbae ada tiang listrik, bukan? Suara benturannya keras sekali.

.

**From:** orang sinting.  
_15:25_  
Sunbae, sunbae, sunbaeee~

.

**From:** orang sinting.  
_20:31_  
Selamat malam sunbae, mimpi indah :)

.

Suho menghela napas. Ia tak pernah menyangka hari-harinya akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat sejak hari itu.

Sudah tidak sama lagi seperti dulu—datar, monoton, boring, atau _apalah_.

Ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa kebaikannya akan membawakannya bencana seperti ini. Hampir dua minggu sudah Lay selalu 'menguntitnya'. Menunggunya di depan gerbang—sepagi apapun Suho berusaha datang, memerhatikannya dari jendela kelas, menemaninya makan siang, mengikutinya saat pulang, dan mengiriminya sms ini-itu dengan rutin—walau tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang Suho balas.

Suho mulai berpikir, mungkin Lay benar-benar sudah tidak waras. Semacam psikopat yang baru saja kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa. Entah sebenarnya dia itu bodoh atau polos—atau justru keduanya, ia tidak tahu. Namun yang jelas, semua ini harus segera dihentikan.

.

"_Sunbae?_"

Suho membeku. _Ya Tuhan. Kumohon jangan sekarang…_

Tapi tunggu. …Kenapa suaranya sedikit terdengar berbeda?

.

Perlahan-lahan, Suho memutuskan untuk menolehkan kepala. Begitu melihat siapa, ia langsung menghembuskan nafas yang tadi sempat ditahannya. Yeah, jangan salahkan ia kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia jadi _sensitive_ sekali setiap mendengar kata 'sunbae'.

Suho tersenyum, "Kyungsoo-_ah_? Ada apa?"

Pemuda manis yang lebih muda darinya itu menunduk, wajahnya bersemu. Ia memainkan jemarinya sebelum bicara, "Sunbae, b-boleh aku meminta bantuanmu?"

Suho masih tersenyum, "Bantuan apa?"

"B-begini, aku kesulitan di mata pelajaran fisika," terangnya, malu-malu, "Dan aku dengar-dengar sunbae memang pintar sekali di bidang itu. J-jadi ka-kalau sunbae tidak keberatan, aku ingin s-sunbae jadi t-tutorku,"

Suho berkedip, tak merespon selama beberapa saat. Kyungsoo akhirnya mendongak, menjadi panik seketika tatkala senior-nya itu tak kunjung memberi jawaban.

"K-kalau sunbae tidak mau, tidak apa-apa kok—"

"Tentu," Suho memotong, tersenyum.

Kyungsoo membulatkan mata, "A-apa?"

"Tentu. Sungguh, aku mau, Kyungsoo." Suho mengistirahatkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas bahu Kyungsoo, mengusapnya lembut, "Aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu."

Suho tersenyum untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Sedang Kyungsoo hanya bisa bersemu merah.

.

.

Dan Suho bersumpah, ia bisa mendengar suara tempat sampah yang ditendang dari kejauhan.

* * *

.

Besoknya, begitu bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi nyaring, Suho tampak akan bersiap-siap menuju kelas Kyungsoo untuk memulai sesi _tutoring_ mereka, ketika tiba-tiba Kyungsoo tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya.

Suho tersenyum menyambutnya, "Kyungsoo-ah, aku sudah mau ke kelasmu—"

"S-sunbae, lebih baik kita batalkan saja sesi turtoringnya,"

_—Lah kok?_ "Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?" Suho bertanya, heran.

Kyungsoo menunduk, menggigit bibirnya, "A-aku ada urusan lain, sunbae. Maafkan aku,"

Suho mengerutkan alis. Ia tahu Kyungsoo menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ia tahu betul Kyungsoo tengah berbohong padanya saat ini. Mengenal Kyungsoo semenjak masa MOS membuat Suho mudah membaca ekspresi pemuda itu semudah membaca buku yang terbuka.

Ia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu, namun Kyungsoo justru memilih untuk mundur selangkah. Alisnya makin berkerut, "Kyungsoo-ah, sebenarnya ada apa?"

Kyungsoo akhirnya mendongak. Suho bersumpah ia melihat kilau ketakutan di mata pemuda itu. Dan ia juga tak melewatkan beberapa sisi wajah pemuda itu yang sedikit dipenuhi bercak-bercak kemerahan, "T-tidak apa-apa, sunbae." Ia mundur selangkah lagi ketika Suho mengambil selangkah maju, "S-sunbae, kumohon. Aku tidak mau kekasih sunbae salah pah—" Kedua bola mata Kyungsoo membulat, "—lupakan saja!"

"Kekasih?" Suho membeo, kedua matanya menyipit, "Kekasih apa? Aku tidak—"

"M-maaf sunbae, aku permisi dulu." Kyungsoo buru-buru berbalik dan berjalan pergi sebelum Suho sempat mencegahnya.

.

_Aneh_. Benar-benar aneh. Kenapa tiba-tiba Kyungsoo bersikap ketakutan begitu? Kekasih? Kekasih apa—

.

**Lay.**

.

Entah kenapa nama itu tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya.

.

Suho menggeram.

Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat tanpa sadar.

* * *

.

Lay melirik catatan kecil di tangannya sebentar. Catatan kecil yang berisi tentang apa-apa saja kebiasaan Suho selama tiga minggu ini ia mengamatinya. Lay tersenyum kecil. Ia baru saja akan memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam ranselnya ketika ia merasakan pergelangan tangannya digenggam erat. Ia mendongak, dan tersenyum ketika ia melihat siapa si pemilik tangan.

"Sunbae mengagetkanku. Ada apa kemari?"

"Ikut aku."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Lay terlebih dulu, Suho menarik kasar tubuh pemuda itu menjauhi kelas. Mengabaikan tatapan heran orang-orang di koridor dan rintihan-rintihan kesakitan Lay karena cengkramannya yang terlalu kuat.

Persetan. Ia benar-benar murka sekarang. Suho menyeret Lay menuju ke tangga dan membawanya ke atap sekolah. Begitu sampai ia langsung mendorong tubuh pemuda itu hingga ia tersungkur ke tanah.

"S-sunbae?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo?" Potong Suho dingin. Nadanya terdengar berbahaya.

"Aku tidak—"

"Jangan berbohong padaku!" Suho membentak. Ia berlutut di hadapan Lay dan mencengkram kerah pemuda itu,"Aku tahu kau melakukan sesuatu."

Lay buang muka. "Aku hanya..." Ia mendengus pelan, "...aku hanya memberi makanannya sedikit bubuk gatal,"

Rahang Suho mengeras. Cengkramannya pada kerah Lay mengerat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih pucat. Astaga, kenapa ia ingin sekali menonjok pemuda ini sih? "Kau benar-benar keterlaluan..." desisnya.

"Kenapa?" Lay memberanikan diri menatap manik Suho yang dibakar amarah. Pandangan Lay tegas, yakin,... dan _rapuh_ disaat bersamaan, "Kenapa kau peduli sekali dengannya? Sedangkan kau tidak pernah sedikitpun bersikap baik padaku,"

Suho tertawa, sarkastik, "Kenapa harus? Kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku. Kau cuma sampah busuk yang menganggu hidupku. Sangat menganggu hidupku_._"

"S-sunbae..." Lay mendongak, menatap Suho dengan pandangan terluka.

"Sejak awal aku tahu kau memang menyebalkan, _penganggu_. Kau pikir dengan menguntitku kau bisa membuatku menyukaimu begitu? Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, karena aku.." Suho menatapnya dalam-dalam, mendesis, "...karena aku membencimu. S_angat membencimu..._"

"Tapi sunbae, aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu—"

"Itu bukan cinta tapi obsesi!" Suho membentak sekali lagi. Wajahnya merah karena amarah. Emosinya benar-benar sudah menguasainya hingga ke puncak. "Cinta, kau bilang? Cinta tidak ditunjukkan secara berlebihan seperti caramu yang menjijikkan itu. Dan kau tidak pantas untuk dicintai," Suho membawa tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Lay yang sedikit gemetar. Ia menarik kasar dagu lelaki itu dan menatapnya tajam,

"Kau... memang harus diberi pelajaran."

Suho akui, menatap Lay dalam jarak sedekat ini mau tak mau membuat pikirannya mulai berfantasi liar. Membayangkan apa yang bisa saja dilakukannya kepada kulit putih porselennya, sepasang orbs cokelatnya, bibir plumpnya...

_Godammit._

Sedang Lay kini dihadapkan oleh sebuah pergulatan batin. Antara ingin lari dan juga ingin _fanboying_ karena... _demi Tuhan_, Suho sungguh terlihat keren sekali saat ini. Tapi Lay akui, ia melihat ada sesuatu yang lain terpancar dari bola matanya yang hitam. Sesuatu yang asing. Sesuatu yang bukan ia kenal dari sosok Suho.

Mungkinkah itu nafsu?

.

Suho menjilat bibir bawahnya. Sungguh.

Lelaki ini telah benar-benar membuatnya _gila_.

.

Tapi ia harus membuat Lay kalah. Ia harus membuat pemuda itu menyerah.

Ia harus membuat bocah ini tahu rasa—kali ini, ia yang harus menang.

.

Suho merundukkan tubuhnya, menjepit Lay diantara kepungannya.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya, tapi sedetik kemudian yang ia tahu adalah bibirnya mulai mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan disetiap inci kulit pemuda itu. Dari dahi, mata, tulang pipi, bibir, hingga turun ke leher.

Satu tangannya mulai bergerilya, melepas kancing kemejanya satu per satu. Bergerak mencari, mengikuti sensasi panas yang menuntunnya. Menjelajahi, menggesekkan ujung-ujung jarinya di atas permukaan pori-pori pemuda ini. Membiarkan merasakan.

"Kau tak bisa melawankan kan? Hm, lemah..." Suho mendengus penuh kepuasan, melemparkan senyum mengejek pada Lay yang tampak tak berdaya di bawahnya. Mata terpejam, tangan terkepal di kedua sisi kepala, sementara ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, menahan alunan desah nikmat yang mengancam keluar.

"S-sunbae, jangan kumohon..."

Mendengar itu membuat Suho merasa menang. Kedua tangannya merambat semakin ke bawah, mendekati organ sensitif sang pemuda.

"S-sunbae, jangan—akh!"

"_Sampah_," Suho berbisik di telinganya, menarik tipis sudut bibirnya, "Kau benar-benar menjijikkan—_Ow_!"

Suho menemukan dirinya telah terlempar ke belakang ketika ia baru saja akan melucuti bawahan pemuda itu. Sakit luar biasa menyerang abdomennya. Ia mendongak, bersiap memaki Lay yang berani-beraninya menendangnya. Namun kata-katanya seakan tertelan kembali ketika ia melihat keadaan pemuda itu yang menyedihkan. Bibir gemetar, kulit pucat dengan mata memerah.

Lay tidak menyadari tubuhnya gemetar sampai ia membawa kedua tangannya untuk membenahi pakaiannya yang berantakan. Ia mencoba menahan mati-matian kristal bening yang mengancam turun ke pipinya karena _tidak_, ia tidak mau terlihat selemah itu di hadapan Suho... tidak setelah apa yang hampir dilakukan pemuda itu padanya.

"Kau benar..."

Lay akhirnya buka suara. Suaranya lirih, seperti ikut terbawa angin, "Kau benar. Aku ini menjijikkan, seperti sampah. Sampah busuk, seperti katamu," Lay terdiam sebentar sebelum kembali menarik napas untuk menetralkan suaranya yang bergetar,

"Kau tahu? Aku menyukaimu sejak awal kita bertemu. Kau lelaki yang menarik. Baik hati. Dan idola sekolah. Aku sadar bahwa mana mungkin aku, siswa biasa yang—_aku yakin tak pernah kau tahu kehadirannya_—akan disukai oleh dirimu. Oleh karena itu aku mencoba mencari cara... c_ara yang menjiikkan_ sekalipun untuk membuatmu menyadari kehadiranku. Mengingatkanmu bahwa aku akan selalu ada disisimu. Dan aku sungguh-sungguh ketika aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu," Lay mendongak, menatap Suho yang tertegun menatapnya.

Ia bangkit berdiri. Mengusap wajahnya yang tanpa disadarinya telah basah karena air mata.

"Setidakya aku menepati janjiku untuk mengenalmu lebih dalam lagi kan?" Ia lalu tertawa, getir. "Maaf. Maafkan aku karena kehadiranku yang menganggumu..."

Lay mulai berjalan menjauh. Membawa tubuhnya menuju ambang pintu. Ia berhenti, sebentar.

"Kau memang pria yang luar biasa," katanya pelan. Ia sedikit menolehkan kepala, melirik Suho lewat bahunya,

.

"Tapi sekarang aku sadar... kau memang terlalu jauh untuk digapai, Suho."

.

—kemudian Lay _pergi._

Meninggalkan Suho dengan perasaan berkecamuk luar biasa. Perkataan pemuda itu seakan mencekiknya. Dan realisasi seakan menamparnya tepat di wajah. Astaga, apa yang merasukinya tadi? Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan perbuatan asusila seperti tadi...

Dia menyakitinya. _Suho telah menyakitinya_.

Lay.

Dan bahkan, pemuda itu tak sudi menyebutnya dengan sebutan _sunbae_ lagi.

_Lay..._

Ia benar-benar sudah membencinya. Benar-benar telah memutuskan pergi dari hidupnya.

.

Tapi...

.

Bukankah seharusnya ia senang?

Bukankah seharusnya ini adalah yang ia inginkan?

.

.

_Entahlah_.

Suho benar-benar tak pernah merasa sebenci ini pada dirinya sendiri.

.

**tbc.**

* * *

.

ANEH BANGEEEEEET . Fic pertama dan hasilnya gak karuan begini ;-; ya ampun, saya nggak tahu nulis apaan. Awalnya pingin buat humor, tapi kok malah jadi menyeh-menyeh kayak begini ;_;

Udah, saya bingung mau curhat apa lagi ._.

Pokoknya makasih, arigatao, danke, thank you buat yang udah sempet baca dari awal sampe baca author note saya yang nggak mutu ini. Maaf buat segala kekurangan ^^

Ada kritik, saran? Boleh kok ditinggal di kotak **review** :D

Makasih sekali lagi! Saya usahakan lanjutannya ini gak lama-lama kok (semoga) haha.


End file.
